Untouchable Truths
by Inkweaver12
Summary: While searching for Sakura's feather in the country of Quia, our four travelers slowly begin to unlock secrets of their past, present, and future that may result in the finding of the feather. Combine that with KuroFai, and there you go! ON HIATUS.
1. Rainfall Brings Inevitibility

_Hi, everybody! This is my first Tsubasa fanfic EVAH, previously posted on my other account, **~KataraSpirit, **but this is the account I'll be using from now on! Rated T for language in future chapters and...stuffs. This is mainly a KuroFai fanfic, with a little bit of SyaoSaku in there too! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tsubasa, CLAMP does. *ohpleaseatleastletmeownfai!*_

_**and please, no flaming. **  
_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly upon the face of a new day, glinting off of every surface it came into contact with. A cool breeze was blowing, gently touching wisps of grass that surrounded the area. But the calm was interrupted as the sky seemed to stretch down towards the ground, like a stretched out balloon. It exploded about ten feet from the ground, sending four people crashing to the ground, one person landing on top of the other in a giant heap. These four travelers included: Princess Sakura and Syaoran, an archaeologist, from Clow Country, Fai D. Flourite, a magician from Celes Country, and Kurogane, and ninja from Nihon Country, who was currently being crushed by his three other companions. Lastly, there was Mokona, who closely resembled a talking white manju bun, and was currently perched on top of the whole dogpile.

Syaoran groaned as he received a mouthful of dirt, gritting his teeth in pain as he bit his tongue painfully. Sakura was perched elegantly on top of him, flushing pink as she realized that she was crushing the boy beneath her. Mokona was jumping around on Syaoran, who groaned again as more weight was added to his burden.

"Sakura-hime…" he moaned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine…" the princess answered, and then gasped, jumping off of of him. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Syaoran-kun!"

"Don't worry, hime. I'm fine," said Syaoran, getting up and brushing himself off. The boy looked around, at the landscape around him, and sighed. This country sort of reminded him of Clow, minus all of the sand. It seemed very peaceful, very balanced. Like everything else in the world was supposed to be…_But it's not, _thought the boy, _because of Sakura-hime's memories…it's my job to get her feathers back…I just wish they weren't scattered so loosely about. _

"Welcome to the country of Quia!" sang Mokona, bouncing off of Syaoran's head and interrupting his thoughts, "My, it's so perfect here!" The white manju bun flew around, taking in the country and all of its beautiful glory.

"Can you sense a feather, Mokona?" asked Fai, who was sitting on Kurogane, who had his face pressed into the ground.

Mokona concentrated…and then sighed, plopping to the ground.

"I feel a slight presence, but it's impossible to locate at this distance," she said, ears drooping.

"Aww, that's okay! We can all have fun searching for it, right, Kuro-pon?" said Fai, smiling brightly at the ninja below him.

Kurogane mumbled something incomprehensive, his face muffled by the ground.

"Eh? What was that, Kuro-chi?" asked the mage, his grin spreading impossibly wider.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OFF ME, DAMN MAGE!" roared Kurogane, throwing Fai off of him with incredible strength, panting.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-daddy made me fly!" sang the wizard, while Kurogane gaped at him. Sakura and Syaoran looked up just in time to see the magician flying through the air, his arms extended.

"Kurogane-san…" whispered Sakura, fear shining in her emerald eyes, "You d-didn't have to throw him that hard…"

"Idiot deserved it," grumbled the warrior, watching Fai land on the ground rather painfully. The wizard seemed stunned for a moment, and then picked himself up, smiling as brightly as ever. Syaoran and Sakura stared at him, wondering how in the world he could have survived such a painful landing, especially since Kurogane had been the one to throw him.

"Hyuu~! Daddy's a bit violent today, eh, Syaoran-kun?" asked the mage. Syaoran became flustered as he tried to answer Fai's question without angering Kurogane any further.

"Um…" he began, but stopped as Sakura swayed where she stood, and then collapsed to the ground. "Hime!" Syaoran shouted kneeling down to cradle the girl in his arms. Sakura's expression was calm, her breathing even and relaxed. Syaoran carefully tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes lingering for a moment on her soft expression…and stood up. "Come on. We should probably look for a town or somewhere to stay while we're here," he declared.

"Good job, Syaoran-kun!" exclaimed Fai, clapping lightly, "And Kuro-rin can carry Sakura-chan the ENTIRE way!"

"Pork bun…get my sword," said Kurogane, but Mokona shook his head brightly.

"Yuuko told me that you would probably try to use your sword on Fai," he said, "So she took it for safekeeping!"

"SHE DID WHAT!?" roared Kurogane, pupils shrinking incredibly, "THAT DIMENSIONAL B--MMPH!"

"Now now, Kuro-pon, watch your language!" exclaimed Fai, wagging a finger, removing his hand from Kurogane's mouth, "You wouldn't want to fill Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan's heads with such naughty language! You'd be scarring the minds of our poor children!"

"You…I'll cut your head off!" shouted Kurogane, the fiery depths of hell surrounding him…or at least, to everyone else besides Fai-mommy.

"Daddy! This is no time for chopping people's heads off!" said Fai, in mock shock, "at lease wait until a more appropriate time!" Without waiting for a response, the wizard turned and began running across the grass, his big fluffy coat trailing out behind him. Syaoran and Kurogane stared at him for a few moments, watching his figure grow smaller and smaller.

"I guess we should follow Fai-san," said Syaoran, wordlessly handing Sakura over to the ninja, who practically threw her over his shoulder. Syaoran was about to tell him that he should handle her more gently, but one look kept him quiet for the rest of the time. Mokona wordlessly buried himself within Syaoran's cloak, aware that the tension was getting stronger and stronger between the ninja and the young archaeologist.

--

"_Syaoran! Look, look!" shouted Sakura merrily, perching on top of one of the palace's many rooftops, "The butterflies are flying free!"_

"_Hime, be careful! You might fall from such a height!" shouted Syaoran, staring at the princess. He began climbing onto the roof, struggling as his hands slipped and slid about. He didn't have to worry, though, because Sakura was too busy laughing and smiling to worry about falling off._

_Syaoran and Sakura had discovered a little area full of caterpillars a couple of weeks ago. The princess had wanted to watch the bugs grow to their full size, so Syaoran had carefully wrapped the caterpillars up in a leaf, and had set them in a clearing within the palace gardens. Every day, the two kids would check up on them, feeding them leaves and other plants. After a week, they had been shocked to find that the bugs were gone, only to be replaced with five things that looked like tiny sacks. Out of worry, Sakura had called the High Priest, Yukito, to come have a look at them._

"_Don't worry, princess," he had told her, "that's what they're supposed to do. In a few days, they'll emerge as butterflies!"_

"_Butterflies?" asked Syaoran, eyes wide, "But how does that happen?"_

"_Who knows?" asked Yukito, "it's their little secret. But give them a few days. You'll see the miracle emerge!"_

"_Thank you, Yukito-san!" exclaimed Sakura, hugging him tightly around the waist._

_After four days, Sakura and Syaoran witnessed the first butterfly breaking its way out of its chrysalis. Sakura had enjoyed every moment of it, and now, their butterflies were flying free into the world._

"_I'm so glad we took good care of them, ne, Syaoran?" asked Sakura among the excitement that filled the air._

"_Of course, Sakura-hime!" shouted Syaoran, a smile finally spreading across his face. Sakura smiled brightly._

"_Yay, you're smiling, Syaoran!" she exclaimed in delight, while Syaoran blushed and looked away._

"_Hey, what's going on up there? That brat had better not be up there…" came Touya's voice, ringing. Sakura pouted._

"_Why must nii-sama appear at such inconvenient times?" she huffed, annoyed. Syaoran came over and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm glad we set them free together, Sakura-hime," he said quietly. Sakura beamed at him, pulling him into a hug._

"_Me too, Syaoran," she whispered._

In her dream state, Sakura stirred slightly.

_What a nice memory…but who was I with? _she wondered, the image of Syaoran becoming lost forever.

--

The group had been walking for over an hour now, and suddenly, almost as if out of nowhere, it began to rain, the sky rapidly turning gray, the sun being hidden by a cloak of darkness. Within seconds, the four travelers were soaked, and were seeking a place to rest and to find shelter for the rain. Of course, our favourite Nihon ninja was not pleased.

"Dammit…of all times, it has to rain now?" grumbled Kurogane, becoming wetter with each passing second. Fai was protected from the rain, due to his white fluffy hood, and Syaoran had his cloak, but…Fai had _insisted _that Kurogane wrap up the princess in his own cloak to keep her warm. Kurogane had protested, asking why the damn mage didn't just give Sakura his own fluffy coat, and Fai had responded, "Eh? You want me to give her mine? But then I'll get soaked, Kuro-puu!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kurogane had roared back, but it was no use. Grumbling, he had wrapped up Princess Sakura in his black cape cloak, so she was protected from most of the rain. Instantly, Kurogane was soaked, his armor not doing much to protect him from the rain. To his disappointment, he found himself shivering slightly, and gritted his teeth. No way he was going to let the mage see him shivering with goosebumps. No way in hell.

Meanwhile, Fai had started humming a weird song that nobody had heard of, and, when questioned about it from Syaoran, Fai had replied that it was a popular lullaby that was sung in his country of Celes.

"If you're gonna sing something, don't sing something that'll put us to sleep, mage!" shot Kurogane, who was frankly quite surprised how well the mage could sing…not that he'd ever admit that. He'd rather swallow Souhi than admit something like that to the mage. Fai, in return, had only given the ninja a sad smile, and said quietly, "not all lullabies are meant to whisk people away to their dreams."

"What the hell?" the ninja had growled, but Fai had become silent, and Kurogane was not about to ruin this precious moment of silence that he had deserved for so long. Syaoran remained silent; he had actually found the lullaby to sound quite soothing, and had hoped that Sakura was receiving the beautiful melody in her unconscious state, to ease any nightmares that might arise in the midst of her returning memories.

Kurogane was not faring well with the cold. He could actually feel the rain seeping through his clothes, getting through the tiniest cracks in his metal shoulder plates. He jerked when he felt coldness seeping down his back, and prayed to some unseen force that the mage hadn't seen him.

These unseen forces weren't on his side, and the ninja had a look of doom on his face when Fai slyly slithered up to him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you cold…Kuro-myuu?" he hummed, fingers sliding back and forth soaked metal shoulder blades.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU HAVE TWO DAMN COATS!" the ninja roared back, giving Fai the I'm-Gonna-Kick-Your-Ass-As-Soon-As-We're-Outta-Here look. Fai smiled and gave him the I-Really-Doubt-That look. He removed his hands from Kurogane's shoulders, and removed his second fluffy coat.

Kurogane just about died when he felt the coat being draped over his figure. He slowly turned around, steaming, to a VERY happy Fai-mommy.

"Eeep! Kuro-piko looks so cuuuute!" he sang, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I…AM GONNA RUN YOU THROUGH…WITH A GODDAMN--!"

At this point, Mokona decided it was best to cover Syaoran's ears with his own large ears. The boy blinked, watching two figures screaming silently at each other. Kurogane made to punch Fai, but decided that it was better not to drop the princess in the process, and instead chucked the fluffy coat back at the wizard, stepping back slowly. Mokona decided it was safe to uncover Syaoran's ears.

Princess Sakura stirred slightly in Kurogane's arms, and everyone froze.

_Eh…did Kuro-daddy's violence awaken our daughter? _Fai wondered vaguely. Everybody let out a deep breath of relief when Sakura continued to sleep. Suddenly, Mokona hopped up on Fai's head, shouting, "Look!"

"What is it, Mokona?" asked Syaoran, squinting. He saw nothing but grassland getting soaked by the rain. Mokona pointed straight ahead, but Syaoran still couldn't see it whatever the creature was pointing at.

"Oi, pork bun. Is this some sort of retarded joke?" asked Kurogane nonchalantly. He stared straight ahead, seeing nothing but rain pouring onto the grass.

"But it's right there, Kuro-sama!" exclaimed the white manju bun, pointing, "Don't you see it, Fai?"

Fai squinted, and slowly opened his mouth.

"Ah…I see it, Mokona," he said softly, "and you see the barrier too, right?"

"Yep!" exclaimed the pork bun.

"What the hell are you idiots talking about?!" growled Kurogane, "There's nothing in this damn world!"

"Wrong, Kuro-daddy," said Fai, "there's a magic barrier surrounding a town, so this countryside is actually an illusion. If you don't possess some sort of magic inside of you, it's next to impossible to see the city and its barriers. I'm guessing that there's a purpose for this barrier, and if we hadn't noticed, we would have walked right through the entire city without noticing it, and into the forest on the other side. It's almost like Koryo Country, except…"

"Except what?" asked Syaoran. Fai's grin faltered for a moment, and then he pulled his mask right back on.

"Nothing," he said happily, "I just got confused for a moment, that's all!"

Before the others could question his actions, Sakura stirred slightly in Kurogane's arms, and Syaoran was at her side almost immediately.

"Hime…hime?" he asked quietly, yet received no answer. He sighed, and looked up at Kurogane. "Um…I'll carry her for a little while, Kurogane-san…" Kurogane's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, but he handed over the princess to him, trying to expose her to as little rain as possible. Fai beamed at him, watching how carefully Syaoran handled the unconscious girl.

"It's a symbol of their love-love!" piped up Mokona, nuzzling Syaoran's chin, while the boy became flustered, blushing furiously. Kurogane let out an exasperated sigh.

"So how do we get in there? I don't suppose you're gonna use your magic to make things easier, right?" he said, eyeing the mage.

"Not a chance," Fai replied, shaking his head, his silly smile still plastered onto his face.

"Tch," growled Kurogane, "How, then?"

Fai merely smiled, and pointed forward, to where the shady silhouettes of men riding on horses appeared in the rainy scene. There were three of them, each riding what looked like a cross between a horse and a dragon. Each of the creatures were pure black, with white markings across their stomachs and heads. The riders were supporting swords and shields, armor gleaming proudly upon their chests and arms.

They halted at the sight of four travelers…soaking wet…in the middle of the grassland.

"You there!" shouted the rider in the middle, pulling off his helmet to reveal long dark brown hair, "What brings you to Quia? Surely you must know the evil that lurks in the air! Ah, my men here do," he said, then, pointing at the rider to the left of him, "that fellow over there is Lakyan, and he witnessed such evil, that he barely made it back alive after a battle! And this fellow to my right, here, his name is Farlap, and he…well…he hasn't done anything special that's worth your ears. But anyway! This country lurks with the stench of evil!" he finished with a flourish of breath.

Everybody gaped at him.

The man named Farlap cleared his throat nervously. "Um…Sir Harnen…I'm sure these travelers were just passing by…"

"Yeah…" continued Lakyan, "There really isn't a need for these long introductions…"

Sir Harnen felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"ANYWAY!" he began, "what brings you travelers here?"

Kurogane and Fai eyed Syaoran expectantly, who looked Sir Harnen straight in the eye with a stern expression.

"We are here in search of something," he said, "and we're sorry to have trespassed on your land without proper warning. Although we do ask how to get inside the city, because our friend here-" here Syaoran pointed at Fai- "senses a sort of power emanating from it. Also, we're cold and shivering, and have nowhere to stay…" Syaoran looked at Fai for reassurance of his reasoning, and the mage nodded, smiling.

"Hmm…so your friend can sense our magic barriers…" began Sir Harnen, walking up to Fai, "I am guessing he possesses some sort of magic within him?"

"Eh…something like that," responded Fai, smiling nervously, scratching the back of his head.

The look in Sir Harnen's eyes was unreadable. Finally, he stepped back, sighing.

"Well…I suppose it's no use arguing in the rain…come! We shall let you enter our city!" he cried, jumping back on his horse-dragon. He glanced behind them, and noticed that the travelers were without creatures to ride on. "Lakyan! Farlap!" he barked, "Surrender your Nylars to our guests!" Said warriors grumbled angrily, sliding off of their Nylars (the horse-dragons) Syaoran lifted himself and Sakura onto one; that left Fai and Kurogane.

"Yay! Kuro-wanwan and I are riding together!" sang Fai, jumping onto the Nylar.

_Tomoyo-hime…how could you do this to me? _Kurogane thought in despair. He slowly climbed on behind Fai, preparing for a Nylar ride of hell.

But before that, he angrily ripped Fai's second fluffy coat off of himself, and threw it back on the mage's head.

No way he was gonna enter a new city with a sissy piece of clothing such as that.

* * *

_Wewt, first chapter DONE! More coming soon!_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**-Inkweaver12**_

_a.k.a. Moony_


	2. Little Things

I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update! Ugh, things have been crazy, but, school ends in a week, thank goodness. Anyway, I saw some of the reviews you guys gave me…one or two kinda hurt me…I mean, I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but, come on, it's my first fanfiction. No need for harsh words. Here's chapter 2! Which is kinda rushed…I wrote this out at like 2 in the morning while talking to my friend, doing last-minute studying for finals, and drawing a picture…so forgive meh for any errors, and the oodles of dialogue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. –bows down to the mighty CLAMP overlords-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Little Things**

"Geez…does it ever stop raining here?" grumbled Kurogane, who now regretted surrendering his black cloak to Princess Sakura, who was still sleeping. The poor Nylar he was riding had been suffering for the last few minutes by Fai attempting to sing a traveling song, trying to reach pitches that _should not _have been attempted. Even Syaoran had winced when the mage had reached a high note in his melody, and Kurogane had reacted by whacking the magician across the back of his head. Of course, Fai had whirled around to face the ninja with giant fake crocodile tears shimmering in his eyes. Farlap and Lakyan looked rather grateful for the ninja's actions, seeing as Fai had stopped singing and instead concentrated on the grassy hillsides before them.

"Ah, yes! A great inquisition made by our traveling friend!" exclaimed Sir Harnen, whose Nylar was in front of the traveling group, "I can easily answer that question!" He dug his heels into his Nylar, which stopped. A strange way to stop an animal, but, this was a new world after all.

"…"

"Well, answer it," growled Kurogane, "you don't need an invitation!"

Sir Harnen remained motionless, staring at Syaoran, who looked quite uncomfortable under the knight's gaze.

"Oi, knight. Answer the damn question!"

"Kuro-pon, don't be rude to our guide. Behave like a good doggy, okay?" said Fai softly. Kurogane detected a hint of seriousness in the mage's voice, which surprised him. Sir Harnen was silent.

"Um, Sir Harnen? Is there something wrong?" asked Syaoran softly. The knight nodded.

"You have an unconscious girl in your arms. What are you planning to do with her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Syaoran instinctively tightened his hold on the princess, while Fai answered, "She is also one who is traveling with us. Her name is Princess Sakura, and we're searching for—"

"YOU SAVAGE ANIMALS TREAT A PRINCESS LIKE THIS!?" roared Harnen, brandishing his sword, "You unjustly beasts! Never in my life have I ever seen such a crude manner in which to treat one of royal blood! You ought to be ashamed! I'm surprised she hasn't banished you from whatever kingdom _you're _from-"

"You haven't answered my question, idiot," said Kurogane in a low voice. Sir Harnen looked flustered, sheathing his sword and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, ehm, I actually do not know why it rains so much here…last year seemed to be so much sunnier…" he said, staring off into space. Thunder rolled in the distance, causing Sakura to moan softly in her sleep. Syaoran readjusted his grip on her so that her head was resting on his chest; Sakura smiled in her sleep. Harnen jumped, clearly startled by the loud noise of the thunder, and jumped back on his Nylar.

"And onward we go!" he exclaimed, his 'I'm the most bestest knight in the whole world' ego returning to him.

_Damn fairy-tale guy just wasted a whole crapload of time for nothing,_ thought Kurogane, while Fai said quietly, "That's strange…" Kurogane turned around to see Fai looking into the rainy sky with a very inquisitive expression on his face. About an hour later (Kurogane was close to strangling the wizard by now), the Nylars stopped again.

"Alas, we have arrived safely at the barrier!" announced Sir Harnen with a booming voice. Kurogane and Syaoran stared blankly at the patch of land in front of them, while Fai seemed to be deep in concentration, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Fai-san, is something wrong?" asked Syaoran quietly; he was now aware that if Fai was silent with thought, something was surely wrong. Fai bit his lip uncertainly.

"I'm not sure…" he said softly, to both Syaoran and Kurogane's surprise.

"Well, that's something new," muttered Kurogane.

"If you so called 'travelers' are done talking, we would like to enter our kingdom now," grumbled Harnen, pouting. Fai smiled, and bowed slightly, saying, "Of course, Sir Harnen."

Sir Harnen, Lakyan, and Farlap all closed their eyes, raising their hands to the air, mumbling some sort of spell. The sky suddenly grew darker, just like in fairy tales. Sakura shivered in Syaoran's arms, and the archaeologist looked down at her with a worried expression on her face. Kurogane had an expression of indifference on his face…as expected.

"_On wok, neel ke pentrada," _whispered Sir Harnen. Fai gasped, feeling a shudder jolt though his body.

"Syaoran-kun…whatever happens, do not let go of Sakura-chan."

"Wha-?"

Everything exploded within a burst of light, and the last thing Syaoran remembered was seeing Fai whirling around to throw his arms around Kurogane.

--

"_Syaoran-kun..._"

"_Syaoran-kun, please!"_

"SYAORAN!"

"Eh...huh?"

Brown eyes opened to meet the worried gaze of emerald ones.

"Sakura-hime...you're awake?" Sakura nodded, and wrapped her arms around Syaoran, who instantly blushed.

"I was so worried about you...Fai-san said it would take a few days for you to wake up, but it's only been a few hours!" Sakura said, letting go of him. Syaoran winced when Sakura released him, rubbing the back of his head.

He seemed to be in some sort of wooden house, and, judging from what he heard, it was still raining hard. It was nighttime, and the room was lit only by a few candles. A small table sat in the corner of the room, a few chairs scattered about the floor. There was a staircase to his left leading to a landing with a weird chandelier on the ceiling. All in all, the whole place reminded him of a tavern, a small door with the words "Mama Kindel's Inn" in scribbled handwriting on a sign hanging from the doorknob.

He was in a bed that seemed to be made out of a few sacks of flour, with a thin blanket.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked sadly at him, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure...I was unconscious for most of it. I think Fai-san can explain that though. I'll go get him, he and Kurogane are talking upstairs." Sakura smiled at Syaoran, before quietly leaving the room.

--

"Mage...what the hell was that for?" mumbled Kurogane, looking at the ground. Fai sat on the edge of the tiny bed, his hands clasped together. He too remembered throwing his arms around Kurogane as the world had exploded around him.

"I'm sorry..." he replied.

"That's all you have to say? What about what happened back there? That wasn't magic, was it?" said Kurogane, annoyed. He had passed out after the group had broken through the barrier, and had woken up in this run-down tavern with Fai bending over him. A big woman had given him a glass of water, and had left.

"Well, there's nothing much to say, Kuro-wanko," said Fai nervously, "I talked to Mama Kindel, she-"

"Who the hell is Mama Kindel!?"

"No need to growl, _Big Dog._ She's the keeper of this tavern, and she agreed to provide us with some hospitality," replied Fai, without missing a beat.

"And what about that sissy knight?"

Fai was silent.

"Answer me, mage."

Fai shook his head, looking away. Kurogane was a bit confused at the mage's sudden personality change, but chose not to dwell on it.

"Um...Kurogane-san, Fai-san? Syaoran-kun is awake," stammered Sakura, appearing at the doorway of their little room. Fai instantly slapped a smile on his face, clapping his hands.

"Well, that's a relief! I thought he was going to be out for quite a while!" he laughed. Sakura giggled softly, to the mage's delight. "Shall we join Sakura and Syaoran downstairs, Kuro-pon?" continued Fai, "I'm sure there's a lot to be explained." Sakura nodded, and exited through the tiny doorway, Fai and Kurogane following suit.

Syaoran soon discovered that it was near impossible for him to stand up. He felt weakened, collapsing onto his bed after the third attempt to sit up properly. Hearing voices from upstairs getting louder, he tried one last time to get up, arms shaking with the effort. Syaoran grunted, closing his eyes as a wave of pain rolled through him, causing him to fall back suddenly.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, running over to him to catch him before he hit the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine…Sakura-hime," Syaoran gasped, shocked at feeling the princess's hands holding his head up gently.

"Hyuu! So you really are awake, Syaoran-kun!" exclaimed Fai, coming over to bend down beside the bed. Kurogane chose to lurk in a dark corner, thanking the gods that Mokona wasn't—

"SYAORAN! MOKONA WAS SO WORRIED!" cried the white manjuu bun, bursting out of Kurogane's shirt and hopping over to the injured boy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!!"

"Hush now, Kuro-daddy."

"OI, WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS!?" roared a big booming voice. The biggest woman Kurogane had ever seen lumbered into the room, eyes half-open.

"Ehe…Mama Kindel…" began Fai, a pained smile making its way onto his face.

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY NIGHT! PEOPLE ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP 'ERE!" continued Mama Kindel, brandishing what seemed to be a very dirty broom, "WILL YA JUST LOWER YOUR VOCIES JUST A LITTLE…"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded quickly, intimidated by the woman. Mokona, trembling, jumped into Sakura's arms, whimpering, "She's scary…" Sakura gently petted Mokona's ears, trying to comfort her. Mama Kindel yawned loudly, and then lumbered away, bringing a candle with her. Kurogane had a classic "WTF" look on his face, while Fai nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fai-s-san, w-who is that w-woman?" stammered Syaoran, trembling slightly along with Sakura.

"Em, that would be Mama Kindel," answered Fai shakily, "She's the person that took us all in. Unfortunately, her inn is the only one in the entire kingdom. While you guys were sleeping, I asked her if she knew anything strange about the kingdom…all she said was that she couldn't take the rain anymore. But, other than that, she just happens to be a grumpy innkeeper…but she seems to _love _you, Kuro-puu!"

"Tch. Love me, my ass," muttered Kurogane, "So, white pork bun, where's the feather?"

Mokona hopped on top of Sakura's head, concentrating.

"Mokona can feel it! It's definitely in the world, but it might take a day or two to pinpoint exactly where it is," chirped the talking manjuu bun, hopping off of Sakura's head in Fai's arms. Fai giggled, holding Mokona close to him.

"Well, I'm guessing finding my feather in this world won't be as hard as I thought!" exclaimed Sakura, beaming. Looking outside, she gasped, "And look! It stopped raining!"

Syaoran stood up, surprised. "Hey, I can stand!" he exclaimed, genuinely shocked. He thought he was going to be bedridden for days…Nevertheless, he walked with Sakura to the windows to see if it was true.

"Why would it stop raining suddenly in the middle of the night, right when it's raining the hardest?" asked Kurogane quietly, directing his question towards Fai, who shrugged.

"I don't know, Kuro-buro," he said quietly, so that the two children couldn't hear him, "But I wouldn't say anything in front of Syaoran-kun or Sakura-chan. Let them enjoy this new world a bit, for the moment."

Kurogane blinked.

"Mage…you feeling alright today?" he asked, suspicious.

Fai shrugged again.

"Who knows?" he said softly.

* * *

Poo...I really wanted to write out more, but then it would ruin the next chapter...next chapter will be longer for sure, though!

Bye for now,

**-Inkweaver12**

**a.k.a. Moony  
**


End file.
